


hair

by atsueshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OTP Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki’s hair is getting longer, and Daiki is lost in the afternoon colours on Tetsu’s hair. And something about cats, but that hardly matters when they’re together like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> For OTP Battle 2014; inspired by [this post](http://atsueshi.tumblr.com/post/77024049617/tetsuyaa-i-saw-a-picture-of-long-haired-aomine).

Tetsu reached for his head and lightly brushed the bangs out of his eyes as he sleepily stared back at Tetsu, completely lost in his serene gaze. “Your hair is getting longer, Aomine-kun.”

"Satsuki’s fault," Daiki said languidly as he leaned into Tetsu’s touch. The afternoon light permeated through his bedroom window and doused Tetsu in deep, strange shades of orange and pink and blue that made it only too easy for him to keep feasting his eyes on the way Tetsu looked, torso bare and glowing, so beautiful against the fast-changing autumn lights. "She’s trying to get me to look different, says she’s bored. Wouldn’t even let me think about getting a haircut."

"I like it," said Tetsu, calmingly brushing tendrils of dark blue aside and looking down at Daiki; the colours of the afternoon got into Tetsu’s hair and looking at them was making Daiki sleepier than he ought to be. They had just woken up from a long sleep.

"I bet you do. You like everything about me, silly."

Tetsu hummed thoughtfully. “Yes. I suppose that’s true.”

Daiki raised a finger to the tip of Tetsu’s nose and kept it there, drumming an uneven melody, never looking away from Tetsu’s eyes and feeling a sense of contentedness that seemed both foreign and awfully familiar, like something that had been estranged but obviously belonged to him. Tetsu looked on, still wearing that small smile, and the small bursts of evening breeze from his window mussed Tetsu’s already terrible bed head even more, but Daiki couldn’t find the strength to bring it up or make fun of the way Tetsu’s hair looked a lot like a cat’s fur standing up on end. In the end, the thought made him laugh. Tetsu as a cat. Now  _that_  would be entertaining.

Tetsu’s eyebrows rose. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” said Daiki, and he drew back the finger and instead looped a hand around Tetsu’s neck and drew him down for a quick, light kiss. “Just thought of you as a cat.”

“As a cat?”

“Yeah. Really, s’nothing.”

“Really.” Tetsu laughed into the kiss and his hand left Daiki’s face in order to lift himself up onto Daiki’s chest. The feeling of Tetsu’s skin against his completely vanquished all traces of earlier sleepiness as the air around them both became heavy with anticipation of what could definitely come next, if they played this game the right way. “I wonder,” Tetsu whispered, his voice low and deep, and then Daiki lost it. The kisses quickly changed from light and airy to hard and heavy and in no time Daiki was gasping for air; the hand on Tetsu’s nape had somehow found its way into Tetsu’s hair and was grabbing it for dear life.

They were quiet kissers, and only the smallest breaths and the slightest moans left both their lips as Daiki drowned himself in the feel of Tetsu’s kiss and the way Tetsu’s body pressed so hard against him—after the night they had just spent together, Daiki knew he would never forget how it felt to have Tetsu like this, but Daiki still marvelled at the way Tetsu’s muscles felt under his hand, and the quiet, urgent breaths that Tetsu let out in between their kisses seemed to speak for them both.

Tetsu pulled away to breathe, and Daiki took deep breaths of his own despite getting a little frustrated at the sudden distance between their lips. Tetsu’s eyes were closed as he rested his head against Daiki’s, but Daiki knew he was smiling. “How,” Tetsu began, still catching his breath, “did we get from hairs to cats to this?”

Daiki grabbed Tetsu and kissed him long and hard before he found himself unable to contain the laughter that had been forcing its way out, and before he knew it Tetsu was laughing too, and just as quickly they found themselves both out of breath again, only this time it was from laughter.

(In the back of Daiki’s mind, he was asking himself a relatively similar question: how did they get to this? How did Tetsu allow himself to go this far with him? They were dangerous questions, but with Tetsu’s patience and careful guidance, he learned to ignore questions like those, the kind that brought back terrible memories and sharp pangs of regret; Tetsu was with him and Tetsu was happy, and it was all that mattered.)

Tetsu rested against Daiki’s chest, his hand lost in the tangle of Daiki’s now much longer hair, and they stayed that way until the evening came and all the glorious colours of the setting sun had left Tetsu’s hair as blue as the sky on mornings when Daiki knew it was bound to be a good one.

(Which, now that Tetsu’s here, will probably be every single day for the rest of his life.)


End file.
